Evil Ways
by Jay P
Summary: The SSX boarders try to get Marisol and JP back together due to a bet. STORY FINISHED!!!
1. How do you eat this stuff?

Ya, well I don't own SSX Tricky or any other things in here. * Cries *  
  
It was a beautiful day in Europe; the SSX league had flown from Snowdream to the Elysium Alps through the night. It was about 5 P.M. and all the boarders were unpacking their luggage in their hotel rooms. They still had to share rooms, but fortunately JP's apartment was close enough for him to drive, meaning Psymon got a room to himself. *Phew * Good thing too, since it was Mac's turn to room with him. Ya, well, anyway.  
  
"Hurry up Marisol!" Seeiah shouted angrily as she pounded on the bathroom door. "I am starving and we're gonna miss dinner!" Seeiah heard the toilet flush and heard Marisol's blow drier turn on. Seeiah just sighed in frustration.  
  
"Beauty can't take any shortcuts girl! You should know that by now!"  
  
"Fine, miss the fancy French food, I don't care! But everyone's there already and I'm starving. So adios amigo!" Seeiah just blinked as she heard the crack of the blow drier hitting the ground. Marisol quickly opened the door with a desperate look on her face.  
  
"French?! I LOVE FRENCH FOOD! JP and I used to. I mean, uh, I hate French food. My booty tastes and looks better." Marisol turned to head back to the bathroom but Seeiah stopped her.  
  
"Oh hunny, you're still not over him? He was so Garibaldi! Move on, if he can't see your amazing personality then it's his loss, okay?" She gave her friend a smile.  
  
Marisol looked at her feet. "It's hard, he didn't even tell me why. I mean in like 2 weeks we were just."  
  
"Over" Seeiah finished her sentence for her. "I know you've told me a million times. I'm sorry I'm not really supportive right now but I get angry when hunger and PMS mix, ok? So could we PLEASE go eat!"  
  
Marisol laughed and put her hand on her hip. "Ok, let's go eat some snails already!"  
  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" snapped Luther as he poked his food in disgust. The only 2 people who were eating the food were Moby and JP.  
  
"It's called Pâté," answered JP rather disturbingly.  
  
Mac had the same look on his face. "Whatever, all I wanna know is whose butt did this crawl out of?" Kaori shot him the quit-being-so-American look, and he sulked in his chair. Moby laughed softly to himself. 'I don't need Moby's stupid humor right now.' Mac thought to himself. 'In fact, if he can choke this "food" down, then it should be no prob-lay-mo for Smack- Mac now can it?' He searched his plate for something, anything, that looked familiar. 'Aha! Lettuce, I can do lettuce.' He popped the green leaf in his mouth.  
  
"Mac?" JP said, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Look JP! I'm making an effort to try your home cooking." He said with a perky edge to it, making sure it was loud enough so Kaori could hear him.  
  
"That's nice" JP sighed. "But your not supposed to eat the parsley."  
  
"Oh" Mac said still chewing on his food. "So this isn't lettuce?"  
  
"No"  
  
Mac turned a light shade of pink as he gulped the leaf down. Eddie started cracking up, Kaori started giggling, and soon everyone was laughing. Mac sulked in his chair. 'Smooth move buddy, Kaori probably thinks I'm such a loser right now.' Kaori turned to him and flashed Mac a quick smile. It was the perfect moment in his life until he noticed Luther practically hanging over his shoulder.  
  
"You gonna eat that, grommet?" Luther asked staring at Mac's food. He obviously took a liking to French food since he finished his plate. Mac pushed his plate towards Luther, and he practically inhaled it.  
  
"Ya, well if anyone needs me I'll be in my hotel sulking and being all depressed."  
  
"I'll be coming to the room in a few minutes Mac" Eddie (his roomie for the alps) said. With that Mac turned and left for his room.  
  
Seeiah was practically dragging Marisol to the dining hall. Marisol was trying to take her time, while finger-combing her hair. Seeiah was sooo starving! She spotted the group's table, left Marisol, and ran to the table. She flung herself down to an empty seat in between Zoe and Brodi. Marisol finally caught up.  
  
"Thanks a lot Seeiah for saving me a seat." She said enthusiastically as she looked around for another seat. Eddie saw the open seat first, yes the open seat right next to JP.  
  
"Hey Marisol!" Eddie called to her. "I think there's a seat right here. Right between me and JP!"  
  
This caught everyone's attention and soon everyone had an evil smirk on his or her face. JP didn't look up but reached in his pocket and turned on his cell phone. He was playing with it for a while, and Marisol slowly made her way over and sat down. Either one made eye contact or any contact at all. Everyone's eyes were on them and nobody talked, but Marisol and JP pretended not to notice. Moby turned to JP. "What are you doing?" he whispered while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um. playing?"  
  
"Not in my time your not." Moby grabbed the cell phone and threw it across the table to Elise.  
  
"Alright very funny." JP said in an accent even heavier than his usual. This usually meant he was nervous. "Give it to me Elise."  
  
"You guys should check this thing out." Elise said enjoying herself. "This is like a $700 phone here." She pushed a bunch of buttons.  
  
"Elise, be careful."  
  
"I'm not going to break your preppy phone, lay off. Now, how am I suppose to read the screen when it's in French?" She smirked as she pressed a big red button next to the screen, then a bunch of freaky sounds came from it, and then it shut off.  
  
"JP, was that suppose to happen?"  
  
"No, you just disabled my phone."  
  
Elise chuckled and slipped it in her pocket. "Oh well, I'll fix it then give it back to you."  
  
JP sighed slightly and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Marisol stared at him. 'God, he's gorgeous' she thought. Eddie had a bunch of evil plans in his head. He carefully separated them into categories. He decided to pick the best one from the humiliation category.  
  
"What's wrong Marisol?" Eddie said very loudly. "You seem uncomfortable. You need a handsome guy to catch you when you're feeling blue." He shoved Marisol off her chair and right into JP's lap. Her hand just happened to fall onto a rather familiar spot to her. Everyone roared in a huge laugh. Both turned a shade of red as JP panicked to get her hand off his 'space.' He quickly stood up and she fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Marisol quickly got up with tears of embarressment running freely down her face. She slapped Eddie very hard.  
  
"I HATE YOU EDDIE! I hate you all!!" she ran out of the room into the bathroom. JP gave Eddie a sharp glare that could have sliced him right in half.  
  
"What? We all know you liked it." JP cursed him in French and gave him the finger. JP turned and walked out of the dining room in a storming rage.  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
"Eddie I don't think you should have done that." Kaori said.  
  
"Oh well. They might as well get back together if Marisol keeps on loathing all over him." A little light bulb clicked on in Moby's head.  
  
"You're right, Eddie." Moby smirked. "How about whoever get's those two back together, win's the Quarter and Semi-Final races?"  
  
"You mean like, everyone let's you win no matter what?"  
  
"Correct." Said Moby.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Luther said in amusement. Everyone agreed on the idea. Well, almost everyone. Brodi and Kaori thought it was a bad idea but agreed anyway.  
  
Eddie rubbed his hands together. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the tournament begin!"  
  
I hope you liked Chapter 1! I know it was kind of strange, but we need a little strangeness every now and then don't we? Ok, I'll get Chapter 2 up soon, I hope! 


	2. The Wonder Of Cell Phones...

Chapter 2 is up! I'm trying to get this story up pretty fast. It's kind of late, and I just got done babysitting 2 "angels." You probably don't care but I think my best friend tomorrow is going to be a big glass of caffeine- pumped Mountain Dew! Ok on with the disclaimer thingy. Ahem I don't own SSX Tricky or Mountain Dew, I wish I did but life sucks so I'll deal with that. Now finally, can I get back to my story! Thank you! (  
  
"I can't get this mother fu-"  
  
"ELISE! Keep your voice and your choice of vocabulary down!" Zoe cut in as Elise was cursing at JP's cell phone. Elise always was such a pussy to put up with whenever Zoe was stuck rooming with her. They could never get along well.  
  
"This stupid phone won't turn on. I HATE THIS!" Elise slammed the phone on the ground. All of a sudden the phone turned on and a female voice sounded out from the phone.  
  
"Welcome back Jean Paul, you missed 2 calls."  
  
Elise and Zoe looked at the phone and whistled at the high tech communicator. Elise picked it back up and congratulated herself.  
  
"I am such a genius." Elise said proudly as she stroked the phone very gently.  
  
"Hey genius, work your magic and see who called." Said Zoe stubbornly.  
  
"I'm getting to that! If you'd just keep your facial tattoos from turning green on me for 2 seconds I could figure this out!" Elise got very annoyed by Zoe very easily. Now, what button to push? Well, she thought, she pressed the red button to make the phone crash, so the green button must make the phone do something useful. She pressed it and another voice started talking. in French.  
  
"Oh damn. Well, at least the voice is male so he doesn't have any woman dragging on him." Zoe spoke to soon. The person ended the conversation and a female voice came on. This time at least she spoke English to him.  
  
"Hey JP, this is Amara. I stopped by your apartment earlier to drop off the money I owe you. You weren't there so I'm just checking to make sure you're still in the Neven Tessonet building. I'll just send it to you, I'm heading back to Wales early tomorrow morning, and I doubt you'd be up, bye."  
  
Zoe looked at Elise and smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"This is beautiful! We know he lives in the Neven Tessonet apartment building, so all we have to do is look his room number up and talk to him one-on-one."  
  
"He probably wouldn't even let us in. I don't think he has a big liking for either one of us, you know." Elise said disappointedly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will win this bet! Besides, do you seriously think JP would not let a woman with a great body, big boobs, and a slimming outfit on in?"  
  
Elise smirked, "I like the way you think! You go tomorrow, I go tonight."  
  
  
  
"I am going to tear that stupid bush of hair of his disgusting head!" Marisol yelled at Seeiah who was trying to calm her friend down. Seeiah sighed. Marisol was in the worst mood ever since dinner. She just wouldn't settle down. She couldn't blame her either, what Eddie did was sneaky, rotten, and actually pretty funny. No. NO! Not funny. This was her best friend he hurt, and she shouldn't be thinking of the way Marisol grabbed JP's dick in front of everyone. 'Uh oh. I'm such a bad friend!' she thought. She slouched her shoulders and nodded to the things Marisol was saying. After about an hour of screeching, Marisol finally calmed down and fell asleep in a chair drawing devil faces on a magazine ad of Eddie. Seeiah got up from her sleeping position on her bed and walked by Marisol. She took Eddie's picture, and the markers out of her hand and threw them in the garbage can. She covered her friend up with an afghan blanket and moved a stray blond bang out of her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Marisol. Get a good night's sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast." Seeiah climbed into bed and set her alarm clock, it was about 10:30, and she programmed it to ring at 7:00 A.M. Thinking that everyone was for sure asleep, she drifted off in a slumber. But little did she know the evil works of Elise were at hand.  
  
JP felt the hot water from his shower beating on his muscles. 'This feels so good right now.' JP thought to himself. 'Finally, Peace and quiet.'  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
JP sighed in frustration. 'Who dare disturbs me, JP Arsenault, at this hour?' He thought as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'It must be a stupid maid or someone.'  
  
Knock. Knock. KNOCK!  
  
"I am coming, I am coming!" he mumbled in French. He looked through his peep-hole thing in the door and saw it was Elise. 'Ooh la la.' he thought to himself. 'Beautiful woman with great boobs, sexy body, and an amazing outfit, I've got to let her in!'  
  
He opened the door to Elise, forgetting he only had a towel around his waist. "Oui?" he asked as he gave her a puzzled look. Elise glanced at what he was wearing,  
  
"You always open doors wearing that? I guess if Abercrombie or some top- notch brand makes towels you'll wear it."  
  
"I apologize, Elise. I was just finishing my shower and you kept on knocking. I couldn't be rude not answer it."  
  
"But you are being rude by not inviting me in now aren't you?"  
  
JP opened the door farther and motioned his hand for her to enter. "Make yourself at home, please. I am going to get dressed now." JP left Elise and walked into his bedroom. He quickly changed and was decked in the finest. He didn't bother to comb his hair since it never stayed in place anyway when it was wet. He found Elise in his living room, sitting on his piano bench staring at his balcony outside. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"I love your grand piano. It's beautiful." She said as her hand grazed the polished black paintjob.  
  
"Thank you. Piano is the only other thing I guess I can fall back on if snowboarding fails with me."  
  
"I used to play a lot, I had 5 years. How many years have you had with lessons?"  
  
"14 years." He answered. She gave him the Holy-shit look, and he smiled slightly. "I'm going to get something to drink. What would your prefer?"  
  
"Hot Cocoa." She answered quickly. "Do you mind if I. play?" she asked uneasily. He nodded and left for the kitchen. 'This is amazing' thought Elise. 'His apartment is so big, and fancy. It's got to cost a fortune!' she placed her long fingers on the keys and started playing a few scales. JP came out with the cocoa but Elise didn't notice him. He set the 2 cups down on a table and watched her play. Elise finished her scale and thought about a song, any song that she remembered. She chuckled to herself. She did remember one song. "Heart and Soul." She started playing a part of the duet and JP came up 2 octaves up from her, and played the other part. Elise laughed; she hadn't played this song in years! JP wasn't playing the exact same version as other people played either. He played with much more experience, he added in a lot of notes and played it so well it sounded like Beethoven himself wrote it with difficulty. Elise stopped playing and JP took his hands off the keys.  
  
"That was amazing, JP. I'm truly impressed. And how often do you hear me saying that?"  
  
JP laughed. "Not too often, I suppose." He handed her the hot chocolate and she sipped it slowly so she wouldn't burn her tongue. JP leaned up against a wall.  
  
"So why did you come here? And if you don't mind me asking how did you get my address?"  
  
"I fixed your phone."  
  
"Thank you." She handed him his cell phone. "How did you figure out how to get it back on?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"Same way I broke it."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Elise sighed and set her cup down. "I wanted to talk to you about Marisol."  
  
  
  
I'm really yawning now! My eyes are dry so I'm going to stop right there okay? Bye bye! 


	3. Doughnuts! Yummy :)

Chapter 3 is up finally! Yay! I mean if anyone is actually reading this it's a big Yay! But hey we seriously need some more stories in the Tricky section here so please let's have some more people writing!!!  
  
JP instantly tensed up at Elise's words. He looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask about Marisol? And why would you care? You dislike her very much I thought."  
  
"Dislike is not the right word."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." JP said sarcastically. "I'm sure the word you're looking for is 'hate.'  
  
Elise glared at him. "Ok, ok, so I hate her guts. But that's beside the point! I just thought, you know, it would be best for you if you got back together."  
  
"And how is it that you feel a need for me to do this?" JP asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Elise pondered for a second. What was she supposed to say? JP grew impatient as the seconds passed. "Um.."  
  
"Who paid you to come here?" JP asked.  
  
"Nobody!"  
  
"Then tell me why you think Marisol and I should be together."  
  
"Because, because," Elise panicked and stupidly said the first thing that came to her mind. "Because it would make me less attracted to you!!!" She blurted. Oh god, she knew she was 3 seconds away from regretting those words. 1. 2. 3. She officially hated herself.  
  
JP looked at her awkwardly. He began to say something but shook his head and stopped himself. Then he started chuckling to himself. Elise just slapped her hand on her forehead. "What about the 70's boy you like?" he asked.  
  
"Well, of course I like Eddie. But you know, he's not attractive."  
  
JP cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Elise sighed. She got herself stuck in this hole; I guess it wouldn't make much of a difference to make it a couple feet deeper.  
  
"Well, I mean, he's nothing like you." She smirked seductively. 'Hell' she thought. 'Screw 2 feet deeper I just dug myself down to China.' She looked at him, who was eyeing her with passion and a side order of doubt. "Don't get any ideas. I don't plan on sleeping with you yet."  
  
"Ah, Yet?"  
  
'Shut up Elise!' she warned herself. 'Just shut up!' "Ok!" she said rather loudly. "Let's get off that subject already! I'm here to talk to you about Marisol!"  
  
JP looked at the carpet a little nervously. "There is," he paused. "There is nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes, Yes there is!" Elise shouted at him. "I want to at least know why you two broke up to begin with! Come on, spill it!"  
  
JP shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"And why not? What you did was horrible."  
  
JP immediately grew angry. "You think you can just come in her and think that I'll just tell you everything?" He raised his voice to a shouting level. "You think I'm seriously going to believe that you care about me? Well I may not be the best person in the world but I'm not a damn fool! I know what she did and I don't regret my actions. You don't have one idea what kind of shit she put me through!"  
  
Elise was surprised. She never heard him raise his voice so loud or swear before. He'd always been the one who was cool and calm with a pretty clean language. "Sorry, I, I mean, everyone and I are just curious. Including Marisol. I don't mean to piss you off or anything but you can at least tell her what happened. Jeez."  
  
Elise saw a little guilt flash through JP's eyes. He regretted yelling at her, she could tell, She could also see how nervous he was around the subject. He needed time, and she needed to make him feel more comfortable in order for her plan to work. She smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back.  
  
"I apologize for raising my voice, especially to a woman. It is late, I suggest you leave and get rest." JP walked her to the door and handed her coat to her. She looked at him as he opened the door for her to leave.  
  
"Thanks for the drink. Night."  
  
"Good night, Elise."  
  
  
  
Moby shook Mac furiously to wake him up. Mac just groaned. "Leave me alone mama, just 5 more minutes."  
  
Moby grew frustrated. "I'm not your bloody mother, boy." He went into the bathroom and filled a small pail up with ice-cold water. He returned to Mac's bed and poured the water on his head.  
  
Mac jumped up and noticed Moby glaring at him. He screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME! THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"  
  
"I don't know why I bother with little git's like yourself, mate." Moby said in his proper English accent. 'What genius decides the roommates,' he wondered. "Now hurry up, Rahzel told me I'm responsible to get you up and make sure you eat breakfast. So up!" Moby yanked the covers off Mac.  
  
"Mmmmm," Mac groaned angrily as he stuffed his pillow on top of his head.  
  
"Don't make me get another pail of water."  
  
"Alright, Alright, I'm up!" Mac yelled as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Fine, put some clothes on." Moby threw a pair of orange cargo pants and a red shirt at Mac.  
  
"Dude, orange and red don't go together."  
  
Moby rolled his eyes. "It's not like you wear anything stylish anyway! I'm leaving, I'm so hungry that all of the queen's royal dinner couldn't fill me up."  
  
"Ya, ya, ya! Blah Blah! Whatever man, just get outta here already!"  
  
Moby left the hotel room and Mac changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt. There was no way he was wearing what Moby picked out. He grabbed his key and left the room. Walking out and into the main lobby (in order to get to the dining hall). He noticed JP walk in out of the corner of his eye. He waited a while for him to catch up. Heck, he didn't care to much for JP but he tried to be everyone's friend so he decided it wouldn't hurt to bad to try. JP checked in with the desk lady and Mac walked over to him after the clerk signed him in.  
  
"Mornin' JP. Sup?"  
  
JP looked at him and just shrugged. "Nothing." He answered flatly.  
  
"You look tired. Couldn't sleep last night or something?"  
  
JP started walking and Mac followed. "I slept well, but I didn't get to bed until late."  
  
"How, come?"  
  
"Elise somehow got my address and came over. She wanted Marisol and I back together but barely explained why. Do you know what is going on?"  
  
Mac shook his head (remember Mac left before the crew made the bet, he doesn't know). "Naw dude, but I wouldn't sweat it. Somebody probably just dared her to go."  
  
"You are probably right." JP said in his cute French accent.  
  
Mac and JP walked into the dining room together. Everyone was there looking at them with sweet smiles that looked way to innocent to be real.  
  
"HI JP!" each boarder said in unison. This completely freaked Mac out, but JP looked as if he saw this coming.  
  
"Ok, JP," Mac said whispering in his ear. "You're right, something freaky is going on."  
  
"I got a seat right over here for ya buddy!" Luther said pulling out a chair.  
  
"Sod off!" Moby said excitingly. "JP is going to sit by me!"  
  
"No, ME!" Psymon shouted angrily.  
  
"Please, in the name of love JP, sit beside me in peace." Brodi told him very calmly.  
  
"Ya, well if he doesn't sit by me he'll really be sitting in peace, I mean pieces!" Psymon roared out in a creepy horror-movie-villain laugh. 10 times worse than Elise's ever could get (is that possible?).  
  
"Uh." JP said uneasily. "I think I'm going out for doughnuts. Mac, PLEASE come with!" with that JP grabbed Mac's arm and started dashing out heading for the exit. Mac ran with him, for one thing he was scared of the boarders- turned-zombies, and two he loved doughnuts.  
  
"Wait for me!" shouted Seeiah getting out of her seat. Soon all of the boarders were out of their seats chasing and shouting after the Frenchman. Mac was starting to get tired after they were 2 blocks from the hotel. He and JP stopped at a crosswalk and looked behind them.  
  
"I think we have lost them."  
  
Mac heard a faint sound that sounded like a riot, and his mouth dropped when he saw they were STILL following them! "Think again! Run!" he shouted, and they ran through the street as cars screeched to a halt. Mad drivers cursed shouts at them as they dodged and zigzagged their way through traffic.  
  
JP looked behind him, they stopped and were standing at the end of the sidewalk before the road. JP smirked, 'that ought to stop them' he thought to himself.  
  
Mac was panting pretty hard. 'Hot damn he's in better shape than I am, and I'm like, 9 years younger!' Mac made a mental note to himself to get into better shape. 'For Kaori, and cute girls everywhere!' he thought.  
  
"My car is parked about a block down that way." JP pointed down a street. They started walking down to where JP's car was. Mac was waving to all the women who honked their horns at them. Mac knew they were honking at JP, with him being a boy band look-a-like and all, but still it was fun to flirt. JP nudged his shoulder to wake him up from his daydreams.  
  
"Right here." He said taking out his keys and unlocked the doors.  
  
Mac stood in awe. He turned to JP, his jaw open. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF CAR THIS IS?!" Mac screamed not believing what he saw.  
  
"As you would say, DUH!" JP said amusingly.  
  
"THIS IS A 2002 VIPER!"  
  
"I know. Now are you going to get in or just stare at my car?"  
  
"You mean," Mac nervously said shyly. "I can, touch it?"  
  
JP opened his door and got in. "Get in kid, and watch where you drool."  
  
  
  
  
  
I have completed Chapter 3! Next. Operation: Chapter 4 :P 


	4. An Innocent Little Chat, Yeah Right!

Chapter 4 is up. Hardy har har, not that exciting, I know. Well, I have no idea or plan to where this story is going so I'm kind of making it up as I go! Oh well, maybe it won't turn out to bad, eh? Err. yeah. Ok I'll shut up now and write!  
  
All the boarders (minus JP, Mac, and Marisol) were staring in disbelief at the traffic jam Mac and JP caused.  
  
"Oh sure! I thought this only happened in the movies!" Eddie said throwing up his arms in the air with irritation. "This sucks! We lost em'!"  
  
"No kidding, mate." Moby said panting.  
  
"Wait up! JP come back!" someone screamed behind them.  
  
"What the hell? What psycho is stalking us?" asked Psymon curiously.  
  
"Wait!" The group heard the screaming again. Then they saw a silhouette. A very FAT silhouette. "Oh sweet demons." Psymon grumbled rubbing his brow while the mystery man turned out to be Luther.  
  
Luther finally caught up and panting like a dog that just got done chasing a lawnmower for a few hours. "Luther," gasp. "Is," gasp. "In, the," yes, one more gasp! "Hood!" he answered then collapsed on a bench. The group mumbled things about how fat and how big of a lazy-ass Luther was.  
  
"Oh well," Brodi said. "I guess it's better if we talked to him privately."  
  
Psymon looked at Brodi with disgust. "I don't care how the hell we get him to talk as long as I win!"  
  
"Winning isn't everything." Answered Brodi eyeing the crazed man.  
  
"I think Buddha injected something in you while you were meditating. Of course winning is everything you dumb-shit!"  
  
The boarders just sighed as they started walking back. Luther, well, Luther had to all a cab.  
  
  
  
"So," said Mac as he and JP walked into a small, but nice, café. "What was up with that, huh?"  
  
"I have a small idea, but I'm hungry. Here," he said handing Mac a lot of money. "Will you get me a cup of coffee, and then you can order anything you want as well?"  
  
"Sure." Mac said taking the money. He walked to the line; luckily there was only 1 person in front of his so he didn't have to wait very long. The person left and the clerk smiled and said something in French  
  
"Um," Mac mumbled nervously. "Me no speak French! I come in peace, from America. Me speak English." He told her very childishly.  
  
"That's nice. So can I take your order then Mr. America?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't know if you could speak English or not." She nodded, accepting the apology. "Ok, well, I want a cup of coffee, a glass of milk, and like, oh I dunno, 8 doughnuts or something."  
  
"8 doughnuts? Well, what kind?"  
  
Mac shrugged. "Whatever kind you got I guess. I don't care."  
  
JP was staring out the window, watching the people pass. He smiled as a little girl held her mother's hand and looked at him. She freed her hand and waved to him. JP did a little half wave and chuckled to himself. The mother grabbed her child's hand again and dragged her along. JP looked over at the cashier and saw Mac waiting. He figured he probably ordered a dozen cookies or something because it usually didn't take this long. He returned his gaze back to the window where his smile slowly disappeared. He saw a young couple, a tall male and a tall young woman holding hands. The man wrapped his arms around her and laughed as she set her hands on his positioned on her waist. They stared at a poster before finally the man pulled away and they resumed walking and holding hands.  
  
"Well, I think this should get me through for a few hours." Mac's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Here's your coffee dude. I didn't know what kind you wanted so I told her the most popular kind."  
  
JP took the cup from him. "Thanks." He muttered and stared at his tray. "You ordered all of that for yourself?"  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"You can scarf down 7 doughnuts and not vomit?" JP asked doubtingly.  
  
Mac rolled his eyes. "Duh, and there's 8 actually. I just hope it will hold me 'til lunch."  
  
JP sighed and took a sip of his coffee. 'I couldn't even eat that much at his age.' He said to himself. "So, what's up with the boarders, I mean that really freaked me out!" Mac said as he took a bite of a chocolate covered Long-Jon.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Marisol. First Elise and now this, I'm, still missing pieces of the puzzle but it's starting to build up."  
  
"Oh, well cool I guess. So what's up with Marisol anyway? Oh, sorry, I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it, it's ok I guess."  
  
"No, no, it's alright."  
  
"Ok, so, why did you break up with her anyway?"  
  
JP set his coffee cup down on the table. "Well, it was about 2 weeks into Garibaldi. Marisol was acting very strange around me. She was suddenly "busy," or so she claimed. I tried to take her shopping, or clubbing, you know, Marisol things, but she acted as if she did not want to go. So one day I walked into her hotel room and heard her talking on the telephone. She told this person that she needed to get rid of me in order to meet. She called him baby boy and such things that I figured she was seeing someone else. As she ended the conversation she told him that she loved him. I was furious so I stormed out of there, but she didn't hear me. I was very angry the rest of the day, so I figured I needed to talk to her about this. I went back to her room at night but this time I crept in much more quietly, because again I heard voices. This time she was not on the phone but in person with another man. He was wearing nothing but boxers and she was in the sexiest thong and bra I've ever seen her in. I knew what was going on so the next day I broke up with her. I didn't even want to see her so I didn't explain why; I know maybe I should have. Anyway, that is the reason for our separation."  
  
"Wow." Is all Mac said. He just stared at the rest of his doughnuts; suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry anymore. 'Poor JP,' he thought. Mac knew Marisol was very "anxious" but he didn't know she'd push that far. "Sorry dude." Was the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
JP shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I guess I am over it."  
  
Mac glared at him. "Of course it's a big deal! It's a huge deal! Marisol so cheated on you, that is always a big deal! Maybe you know, you should talk to her or something. It could be a misunderstanding, I mean, you never know."  
  
"I suppose you are right." JP said while taking another drink of his coffee.  
  
Mac was pretty pissed off right now. He had this sudden hatred for Marisol. But he was curious. 'Why,' he thought, 'would anyone want to cheat on JP? I mean, he's got looks, money, and a Viper. Jeez the only reason I can think of is that JP sucked in bed.' Mac decided to ask this, heck it couldn't hurt.  
  
"So, did you give her a good laying every now and then?"  
  
"WHAT?!" JP blurted, being completely caught off-guard by Mac's question.  
  
"Well, I mean, why would she want to cheat on you? Cuz the only reason I can think of is that you weren't giving her enough pleasure."  
  
"How do you know about pleasure?" JP asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I do watch a lot of people on TV making love, you know." Mac said blushing. "Sorry, I'm still kind of a virgin, so I'm not good with asking stuff about this."  
  
"And you think it's easy for anyone?"  
  
"Well," Mac started, "I thought it would be easy for you to talk about. You're like a sex-god to the ladies."  
  
JP laughed. "Maybe so but that doesn't mean I go off and pick some whore then go screw her."  
  
Mac plunked down into his chair. "So, did you have sex with her?" he asked.  
  
JP blushed a little bit. "Every kind, every position, and every night." He answered hesitantly.  
  
"Cool! I mean, oh, then that can't be the reason." Mac was kind of interested in this conversation; he wanted to see what other things he could find out. "What do you mean, every kind?"  
  
"Well, you know, regular and oral."  
  
"So she like, gave you BJs and stuff?" he asked, very interested now.  
  
"Can we change the subject?"  
  
"Nope, I wanna find some of these things out. I mean, my pops never gave me the Sex Talk."  
  
"Hold on there kid!" JP said very quickly. "There is NO way that I'm giving you, 'The Talk'"  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Please? You don't need to tell me everything, I just want to know what people do and you know, what it feels like. How did you and Marisol get all worked up?" Mac begged.  
  
"Kissing, and nudeness. There, you know. Let's leave."  
  
"Oh whatever! Come on what do you do?"  
  
"We're leaving, now, and this conversation never happened."  
  
"Fine, you're no fun." Mac smirked, 'I'll just ask Marisol!' he thought devilishly as he and JP walked out of the café.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well let's hope Chapter 5 is a little more 'appropriate' lol, I guess there's no fun in that is there? See you then! Ja ne ^_~ 


	5. Race Ya, Jeanie!

6 boarders from the SSX league strapped on their boards at the starting gate, they needed to start practicing for the races. According to the schedule, they were planned to do the races in 3 days following the showoff events 1 week from now. The racers, Brodi, Kaori, Luther, Eddie, Elise, and Psymon started rocking forward and backward as the clock counted down. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO!"  
  
Eddie got the lead as he pushed through Kaori who lost her balance. The other boarders who were not practicing were watching from a picnic table not to far from the track. They saw JP and Mac walking their way with their boards. JP had his Big Poppa board and Mac was carrying his Weiner board.  
  
"Now remember," Zoe whispered quietly to the group. "Don't bring up the you-know-what subject, we'll just scare JP off again."  
  
Marisol looked at Zoe strangely. "What subject?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing. Just forget about it." Zoe answered reassuringly.  
  
"What up group?" Mac asked cheerfully, he was on this huge sugar rush from all those doughnuts. Zoe, Marisol, Seeiah, and Moby looked at Mac what tried to avoid looking at JP. That was just fine with JP since he didn't want to bring up or talk about what happened this morning.  
  
"Nothing much." Answered Marisol, only looking at Mac and not letting herself make any eye contact with JP. "The rest of the group is racing, they'll be done in a minute. So, where did you run off too?"  
  
"Well, me and JP WERE going to get some breakfast but we had this psycho mob chasing us." Mac answered glaring at Zoe, Moby, and Seeiah, who started coughing and clearing their throats.  
  
"Weird." Marisol whispered half to herself and half talking to Mac. "That would have been a sight to see. I slept in so I missed breakfast."  
  
"Well, we didn't eat at the hotel either. JP let me actually ride in his Viper! And then we went to this café where we had this really freaky talk and- OUCH!" yelped Mac as JP elbowed his side. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BRO?" he screamed and then the reason hit Mac. "Oh, oh yeah!" he winked at JP. "We didn't talk, I just ate doughnuts and you drank coffee. Gotcha!" JP sighed at Mac's idiocy and sat down next to Zoe.  
  
An official came out and read from his clipboard. "Zoe, your in gate 1. Mac, 2, Seeiah, 3, JP you're in 4, Marisol in 5, and Moby gate 6." The boarders sat up and grabbed their boards. They all stepped into their assigned gates.  
  
As they were stretching, Marisol decided to start an innocent conversation with her ex. "So Jeanie, remember not to piss in your fancy designer clothes now."  
  
"Do not worry I do not like copying actions previously done by you."  
  
"Oh, ouch! That one hurt." Marisol snapped back while reaching down to touch her toes. "Don't hurt your boner either when you fall, I know you'll be getting horny seeing my ass."  
  
"You mean that chunky thing that almost suffocated me while we were in bed?"  
  
"JP, don't talk about your mother like that."  
  
JP grew furious at her words. "At least I don't whore myself out to other people while dating someone else!"  
  
All the other boarders were listening with interest to Marisol and JP's conversation. In the mean time, the officials were ready to start the countdown. All the boarders strapped on their boards to their feet, but JP and Marisol were too deep in their argument.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Marisol half angry and half confused.  
  
JP mumbled something in French.  
  
"Don't give me that fancy Pig Latin mister!" Marisol shouted angrily. Moby heard his nickname.  
  
"What?" he shouted over to Marisol.  
  
"Not you idiot." She said harshly as she turned back to JP. They started the countdown. "What did you say to me?" Marisol said as she glared to JP.  
  
"Who was the other man Marisol? Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"5, 4, 3," the countdown beeped.  
  
"Oh shit!" Marisol and JP said in unison. JP was very quick and had his board strapped on before the countdown ended.  
  
"2,1 GO!" Marisol just strapped on her board but wasn't quite ready to go yet. She got about a 2 second late start, which was an extremely long time when they were racing. At the first jump most of the boarders did grabs, but JP did a rodeo with a tail grab. Marisol figured he was showing off so she did a Misty with a back flip. She finally caught up and passed Seeiah who was in 5th place, passed her, then passed Zoe who was in 4th. That left Her in 3rd now and JP was in 2nd and Moby in first. Marisol was surprised, JP wasn't usually too fast, but today he was really cruising. She slowly caught up.  
  
Back at the picnic table Elise, Eddie, Brodi, Psymon, Kaori, and Luther sat down totally out of breath. Brodi came in first, followed by Kaori, Elise, Psymon, Eddie, then Luther (Luther was a no brainer to come in last, lol, anyway!). They watched the large screen to see how everyone was doing.  
  
Moby wiped out while doing a grind, which made Marisol and JP fighting for first. "Look!" said Elise. "They're talking while racing."  
  
"More like arguing." Kaori said.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Elise asked quietly as she rubbed her chin.  
  
  
  
"I never cheated on you I have no idea what you're talking about." Marisol screamed at JP as they were racing down the Elysium Alps. It was very hard to hear because the chilled wind was blowing very hard.  
  
JP turned to her with an angry expression on his face. "Oh really? I saw you with him, in your room, and your outfit seemed to tell a lot of what you were thinking!"  
  
They were on their last turn and Marisol screamed, "We'll talk about this later, right now I'm concentrating on beating you!"  
  
JP nodded and took the corner very smoothly, but slowly. Marisol on the other hand took it very fast, which was a big mistake. She hit a chunk of ice and stumbled and took her about 3 seconds to regain her balance. It was too late though, her speed was cut in half and JP zipped right by her and won. Marisol still managed to get 2nd, she had to knock Moby down though. JP walked up to her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You better wipe that look of your face before I slap it off." Marisol said crossing her arms. She was very disappointed; she should have smoked him!  
  
"Why Marisol, I'm disappointed. Now I'm not turned on so how am I supposed to be in my happy mood?"  
  
Marisol gave him the finger and turned her back on him, walking away. She could hear him laughing triumphantly. 'What a jerk.' She thought as she walked back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
Ok, I think this chapter was a little shorter than my other ones but who cares. It's not like I'm done writing or anything! -Jay P 


	6. Girl Talks & Guy Chats

Wow, I'm already on Chapter 6! I remember writing Chapter 1, Flashback Oh, oh ya! Ok I'll start writing now! Hehehe, Sorry! Oh and I don't own Yamaha. Shucks!  
  
Marisol was all sweaty and tired after the race. She used most of her remaining strength to catch up with Seeiah. "Seeiah! Wait up girl!" she shouted as she jogged to catch up with her bald-friend. Seeiah turned and flashed Marisol a smile with her Yamaha grin.  
  
"Hey Marisol, great race, huh?" Seeiah asked, and after seeing Marisol's angry reaction, she wished she hadn't brought up the subject.  
  
"Err! That stupid Frenchie thinks he's all that! I can't believe JP won. I should have ridden strait past him!" she said angrily as she kicked sparkling white snow in the air.  
  
"Well," said Seeiah sighing. "You did take that corner pretty hard."  
  
"I know I took a bad turn! It's just that, that, jeez I don't know!" Marisol said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Don't sweat it, ok? Hey, are you going to the club tonight? Everyone -including- Psymon is going!" Seeiah said excitingly.  
  
Marisol laughed. "Who managed to get Psymon to go?"  
  
Seeiah smirked. "Zoe, who else? So you'll be there, right?"  
  
"You know it!"  
  
Just then, Mac ran over to Seeiah. "Seeiah, I need to talk to you, um, so Marisol has to go bye bye." Mac looked at Marisol and gave her a See-you- later wave.  
  
"Alright, Alright! I'm going. Jeez, unless you're a hemorrhoid get off my ass already!" Marisol said good-bye to Seeiah and walked back to her hotel room.  
  
Mac dragged Seeiah over behind a pine tree. "Wait right here!" he said then ran off. He came back with Luther. Luther was screaming for Mac to let go of his arm.  
  
"Mac you stupid grommet! Lemme go already!" Luther cursed at him as Mac dragged him over to Seeiah.  
  
"Ok, what's up?" Seeiah asked as Mac finally got Luther to calm down.  
  
"Well," Mac looked at Luther. "You're the closest to JP out of all of us here, right?" Luther hesitantly nodded. Mac turned to Seeiah. "And you're like, Marisol's best friend, aren't you?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course, nobody else even comes close."  
  
"Ok good. I really need you to talk to JP and Marisol about how they feel about each other.  
  
"No way you're getting this hick to do that. You just want to win the bet!" Luther said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Mac looked puzzled. "What bet?" he asked.  
  
Luther looked at Seeiah who was in return looking back at him. "Uh oh." They both said in unison.  
  
Seeiah said, "You weren't at dinner the time when we made the bet?" Mac shook his head 'no.' "Well, see we bet that whoever got Marisol and JP back together won 2 free races."  
  
"WHAT?!" Mac shouted. He looked at them in disgust. "That is so wrong people! You should have talked to them and asked how they felt even before this bet! Dude, you should be ashamed."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do anyway?" Luther asked the small boy in front of him.  
  
"Well its obvious you got to talk to JP about how he's feeling." Mac said.  
  
"Huh, you dumbshit. Guys don't talk about "feelings." That is a female thing."  
  
"Well JP was talking to me about his "feelings" earlier today, so if he can talk to me it should be no problemo for you!" Mac said as he poked Luther in his huge stomach.  
  
"Hey, watch it you mini-hillbilly you!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Stop!" Seeiah sighed. "Luther, Mac is right you know. You go talk to JP and I'll talk to Marisol. We go to the club at 9:30, that's in 2 hours. Who knows? Maybe we can get them to dance together or maybe get back together if we just talk."  
  
Luther grumbled, he did not like this idea thing very much. JP wasn't supposed to have feelings. Heck, the only feelings Luther got were when his tummy said it was hungry. "Ok, I'll do it." He glared at Mac, then at Seeiah. "But I ain't gonna like it one bit!"  
  
  
  
Marisol was in her room combing her hair. 'I really need a trimming.' She thought to herself. 'I saw 5 split ends today.' She heard the door slam. "Seeiah?" she called. "Is that you?"  
  
Seeiah shouted, "Uh huh! Yeah, um, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Marisol set her brush down on the end table. "Ok, girl shoot! What is it?" she said plopping down on one of the twin beds. Seeiah sat down on the bed opposite from her.  
  
"Well, it's about a man."  
  
"Ooh!" Marisol squealed when she heard the m-word. "Is he cute?" she giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm not into rich white blondes who drive Vipers, but you were once." Seeiah said as she watched Marisol rise to a sitting position.  
  
"Seeiah, I don't want to talk about JP, I was actually in a great mood until you brought him up."  
  
Seeiah looked at her friend apologetically. "I know baby, but we need to talk about what happened. I heard some screaming from you two when you were racing, what was going on?"  
  
Marisol started twirling her blond hair with her fingers. "Well, he was saying things about me cheating on him."  
  
"What? That's ridiculous. Where did he come up with that idea?" Seeiah asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
Marisol shrugged. "I don't know. Well, actually I think I do. See, there was this one time when my brother was visiting me. He was going to college in Canada, so I said he could come and stay at my hotel for a night, since I didn't have a roommate that time. Anyway, I had this idea for JP. See I was going to surprise him one night with this awesome bra and thong that I just bought. I was showing it to my brother and see if it was something he'd like to see on his girlfriend, when I heard a faint noise behind me. I looked back and saw nothing. I'm pretty sure it was JP, he must have entered my room and thought my brother was another man I was seeing. Anyway, that is the only thing I can think of." Marisol said as she let go of the entwined hair wrapped around her fingers.  
  
"Oh," was all Seeiah could say. "Do, do you still love him?" Seeiah asked her friend.  
  
"No, no way! I mean, well, maybe. NO! I have no feelings at all for that bastard!" Marisol said rather loudly, her voice now crackling.  
  
Seeiah stared into Marisol's eyes with doubt reading across her pupils. "Are you sure?"  
  
Marisol's eyes filled up with tears. Why was she so emotional? Her head told her she hated him she knew she hated him. Her mind and conscience embedded it into her thoughts. But, her heart didn't. As a tear fell, she whispered, "No, I'm not sure."  
  
Seeiah immediately embraced her friend as Marisol quietly whimpered in her arms. Seeiah hoped JP loved her back, if not, her best friend would remain love-stricken and heart broken forever. 'Please,' she prayed. 'Please God let JP love her back. And if you have an extra miracle up your sleeve, guide Luther as well.'  
  
  
  
Luther paced back and forth in front of JP's apartment door. 'So' he thought. 'How do I start this little conversation? Um, hi JP! I want you to screw Marisol again! No, no that ain't no good. Um, wanna talk about women with huge boobies? Naw, that's no good either. Oh well, here goes nothing!' Luther knocked on his friend's door.  
  
"Coming" Said JP, the sound muffled by the closed door. Luther heard the lock unlatch and watched the door opened.  
  
"Ah, Luther!" JP said as he opened the door farther yet. Luther was a big guy and he needed the whole door opened before he could get in. "Don't stand out there come in."  
  
"Right." Was all Luther said. They walked into the kitchen where JP handed him a bottle of beer. Luther figured his nervousness was showing somewhere in his face because JP was looking at him rather strangely.  
  
"What is the matter? You need money or something?" JP asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, no that ain't why I'm here." Luther sat down on a kitchen stool and took a swig of the liquor. He wiped his mouth off with his sleeve afterwards. He knew JP hated when he did stuff like that in front of him, but he was so nervous he just wanted to get this over with. "So, how are things going with Marisol?"  
  
"There's nothing going on." JP answered flatly.  
  
"Ok. Well," Luther looked at his palm where he wrote what he was supposed to talk about on. He could barely read his own writing. "Do, you, uh, still, love Marisol?" he asked as he gave out a sigh of relief from finally saying it.  
  
JP shrugged. "I don't hate her."  
  
"That's not the question I asked."  
  
"I guess, oui." JP said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"We what? What do you mean 'you guess we?"  
  
"No Luther!" JP slapped a hand on his forehead in irritation. "OUI is French for yes!"  
  
"Oh, well, I knew that! Anyway, so are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Sometime."  
  
"How about the club tonight?" Luther asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, so it's settled. Ok, well this was fun. Thanks for the booze but I got to go. You know, I have to get my mullet trimmed." Luther said as he flung a stray piece of hair off his shoulder. "When it gets too long I start to shed."  
  
"Luther don't talk like that, it's not proper." JP said impatiently.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Luther chugged down the last bit off the beer and handed JP the bottle. He was glad that he didn't really have to ask too much about 'feelings.' That was hard enough to just go in there. "See ya tonight."  
  
"Uh huh." JP closed the door and leaned up against the wall. Who was he fooling? Marisol didn't love him anymore. But still, he thought he should at least tell her. He walked to the bathroom and started the shower.  
  
  
  
I hope I can finish this story in like, 3 more chapters. Unless you guys want it to be longer, I mean, heck, it doesn't matter to me! C ya in Chapter 7! 


	7. Elise To The Rescue!

Ok, This is going to be my last chapter I think. I've gotten some pretty big Writer's-block syndrome, so I'm going to end this story here I think. Cries I would keep on going but I have an idea for a different story now.  
  
Elise was at her hotel room looking into her closet for something to wear. She didn't want to wear any of her SSX uniforms, so she wanted something casual for the club. She searched through her outfits and pulled out one that satisfied her. She put on a white tube top with a broad yellow stripe stretching across her bust line. She also slipped on a pair of hip- hugger style khakis. 'I really need to go shopping,' she thought to herself.  
  
Zoe knocked on the door. "Elise, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, I'm done in here." Elise answered throwing her previous outfit into her closet. Zoe opened the door and walked in, WITH a visitor. Psymon.  
  
"Hey blonde. Nice shirt, my tattoo on my ass matches that PERFECTLY!" he said cackling.  
  
Elise rolled her eyes. "Don't you have an appointment to get your dick pierced at Hot Topic or something?"  
  
"Sorry Canuck, but that was yesterday. Get your days strait woman."  
  
Zoe nudged Psymon in the side. "Would you cut it out and be nice already? And please don't get too stoned at the club."  
  
Psymon annoyingly put his hand on his side where Zoe bruised him. "Aww, then why am I even coming?"  
  
"Because you're not going to be anti-social all your life." Zoe said flatly.  
  
Elise cut in to their little argument. "He won't be lonely, he gets along pretty well with his tattoo-friend. Besides, I think he needs a little privacy when his cock-ring starts itching."  
  
Psymon laughed hysterically. "Come on ladies let's just go already."  
  
"Go on, I'm just going to grab my money. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Zoe shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on Psy."  
  
Elise sighed and grabbed her purse. She pulled out some French money. She didn't know how much it was worth so she just grabbed most of her stash. 'This should cover me, for tonight.' She thought. 'If not, I'll just sit on JP and beg for money.' She laughed. 'Oh he'd love that!' Elise stuffed the cash in her pocket and opened her door. She heard Marisol talking to some man and she quickly closed her door except for a small crack to listen. Marisol was leaning onto the man and seemed to be having a lot of 'fun.' "Oh, shit!" Elise whispered. 'This is going to effect the bet big time! Well, I could let them have their little sleepover, and keep the bet alive. Or I could totally embarrass Marisol and bring JP in here. Hmmm. decisions, decisions." Elise shrugged as they slipped into Marisol's room. Elise smirked her evil smirk. 'Oh well, bets come and go, but bringing pain into Marisol's life only comes so often!' Elise quickly slipped out the door and ran out of the hotel room. The club was only about a block away so she would have no problem getting there in time. 'This is going to be fun!'  
  
  
  
The club was absolutely fabulous. The music had satisfied every boarder's taste too. Mac was sitting with Kaori telling her about the time he called 911 as a kid. "So let me get this strait." Kaori said smiling. "You called 911 because you thought the onions on your burger were alien eggs?" Mac nodded, and Kaori laughed.  
  
Luther was hanging all over Seeiah. "Come on, let's go dance baby!" He rested his hand on Seeiah. All the boarders were standing around watching the show.  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Seeiah screamed as she grabbed a fork and rapidly started stabbing his hand. "Hey Jean! Get your nasty friend off of me!"  
  
JP laughed as Luther took his glance off of Seeiah and looked at him. "Luther, leave her alone! Go find some nice girl-hick and play with her." JP said amusingly.  
  
"I already found a hillbilly to fit my needs."  
  
Seeiah grew furious as she stood up with "The Fork." "LUTHER! I am warning you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
JP glared at Luther instantly. "Luther! Leave, now."  
  
Luther pulled up his pants and mumbled something as he walked off. Seeiah gave a sigh of relief and sat back down. "I apologize for him Seeiah. He can be a real handful."  
  
"Yeah, well give him a bath already."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not that type of guy." JP said. "I'm not gay."  
  
Seeiah rolled her eyes. "Not in THAT way dumbie. I'm bored, and you're the only man here that can dance. Come on!" Seeiah grabbed JP's arm and started leading him out onto the floor. She didn't mind JP that much, but she just HATED his friend. She wondered how someone so hot and rich could make friends with someone so nasty and poor. She found a spot and he started to dance when Elise ran in and tackled JP to the floor.  
  
Seeiah was furious. "Hey I asked him first!" she said crossing her arms.  
  
Elise moved off of him and JP stood up, and then helped Elise to her feet. "Sorry Seeiah. But, uh, I left something in your room. My cell phone, yeah, I went in to argue with Marisol about something and I left it. Could I please borrow your key? I'll give it back."  
  
"You better!" Seeiah said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out the key card. She handed Elise the card and Elise quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Thanks Seeiah! Come on JP, I need you to protect me from rapists on the way." She yanked the protesting JP away from Seeiah in a mad dash to the exit.  
  
"Hey!" Seeiah shouted abruptly. "Where am I supposed to find another man to dance with?" she mumbled under her breath. 'Well,' she thought. 'Moby could kind of dance, but not as well as JP. Whatever! I'll just go catch up with Elise and JP and make sure they don't pull anything funny off.'  
  
When Elise and JP were outside, JP finally pulled back on his arm. "What do you want?!" He asked, totally confused.  
  
Elise (panting) asked, "Do you still loved Marisol?"  
  
JP raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Are you deaf or just stupid? Do you still love Marisol?" She asked; she hated repeating herself. It was so annoying!  
  
JP shrugged. Elise took this as a yes. She was happy and yet a little sad for JP. This would hurt them both, but she couldn't resist the temptation to ruin Marisol's life.  
  
"Ok, right. Marisol wanted to show you something, and she sent me to get you."  
  
JP's face brightened a little. "Really? Ok, we'll take my Ferrari!"  
  
"No, no, we can walk, it's only a block- Ferrari? What happened to the Viper?"  
  
"Well, I crashed my Ferrari into a semi not too long ago. I just got it repaired, so now it's fine. I was only renting the Viper."  
  
Elise smirked. "You devil." She said while laughing. "I'd love to ride in your preppy car, but it'll be faster walking, err, sprinting more like it. Come on." She started dashing back to their apartments. JP wondered why she was in such a hurry, but he didn't care and ran to catch up.  
  
  
  
Marisol and her man were rolling around on the floor, passionately kissing. "Adam, you're so naughty!" She said giggling as he sucked on her neck. This was so good for her, she thought. She couldn't be waiting around for JP all the time; she needed someone who could please her right now!  
  
Adam laughed as he picked her up and plopped her on her bed. He moved on top of her and started unbuttoning her blouse. He immediately stopped when he heard a click from the door.  
  
"What is it baby?" Marisol asked and she saw Elise and JP standing before. Elise had a smirk and her hand was on her hip (as usual). JP on the other hand, had the most hurt and angry look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before in the eyes of any man. "What are you doing in here?" She asked angrily. "How did you get in?"  
  
"I gave Elise the key." Everyone looked back and saw Seeiah at the doorway. She had a confused look on her face, "Marisol, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
All eyes were on Marisol, who pushed Adam off of her. "Baby, what's up here?" Adam asked as he hopped out off the bed. He put his shirt back on and started to walk out the door. "I'll call you later." He said, and then left.  
  
JP glared at his ex-girlfriend. "That was the same man as before, Marisol. Looks like you're REALLY interested." He said. He was so angry at himself. He never should have been hung-up on Marisol this whole time. She never had any love for him after all.  
  
Seeiah stepped up. "Marisol, you said that the man JP saw was your brother!"  
  
"Oh that's nasty Marisol! Whoring yourself out to your own brother, nasty!" Elise said sarcastically.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch!" Marisol snapped as she hopped out of her bed and stood at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"Girl! You lied to me!" Seeiah said as her eyes filled up with tears; she ran out and slammed the door.  
  
"That makes two of us." JP whispered. Marisol stared at her feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry JP." Marisol clenched her hands into fists, trying not to let her embarrassment show. JP touched Elise's shoulder and opened the door. She walked out, and JP took one last look at Marisol who was staring desperately at him. He sighed and left, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Walking down the street, JP had his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. The guilt was killing Elise, she nudged him a bit, and he looked at her. She expected him to be tearing up but he seemed to be fine.  
  
"Look," Elise said while tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. It's just it's so tempting to ruin Marisol's life." JP laughed and flashed her a smile.  
  
"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad I knew how big of a slut she was before I made a fool of myself."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. So, what do you say? How about we take a ride in my Ferrari and grab something to eat?" JP asked, and pulled his pair of Oakley's on.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. But first, how about we break the news to the other guys that Marisol gets horny of her "brother?"" She copied JP and took her sunglasses out of her pocket and placed the shades firmly on her face.  
  
"Are you joking? I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this for the world!" They continued walking towards the club. Elise was glad she had developed her knew friendship with JP. Now she wouldn't have to sit on him to get what she wanted.  
  
End? Or is it?  
  
Well that's the end, I think. I know it wasn't the best, and I could have put more details in, but I was just SOO tired of this story and wanted it done with! Because I just hate it when people leave their stories unfinished. So anyway, I hope my next story will be better. It'll be focused around all the characters this time. Anyway I'll be sure to put plenty of Psymon in it, ok Star Of Light? Lol, Ja Ne! 


End file.
